


Flowers for a King

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Adventures in the World of Wonderbeasts [5]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Gen, Sibling Bonding, background jagwolf, its not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Hugo might not know much about flowers, but he does like crowns.
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Scarlemagne | Hugo
Series: Adventures in the World of Wonderbeasts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885729
Kudos: 26





	Flowers for a King

Hugo sat on his throne, the velvet cushions secured in a golden frame. His fingers gripped the arms of his seat and he looked down the hall at the solid oak doors with iron hinges. He looked at a golden clock on the wall and one of three other empty seats.

“Gerard!” He barked and the ape hurried over, bowing slightly before straightening his back. “Where is Kipo?”

“Visiting the ground quarter, your majesty.” Hugo scoffed.

“Frolicking among peasants again,” he grumbled. “Make sure she is back before noon.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Hugo smiled and leaned back. He was happy in his rightful place. 

Then the ground shook and his world began to crack and fractured, and he opened his eyes.

He groaned at the sunlight beaming through his window and looked outside. Blinking the sleepiness from his eyes, he searched for the source of the vibrations. He found it to be a Mega-Pidgeon which had an interest in going to crush the other three homes around them.

He left his room and walked down the hallway, pausing to knock on another door with a “K” and a “W” carved inside a heart. Hugo’s own door simply had a star, which he had done himself.

“Kipo! We have a mega issue outside. The issue is a mega if that wasn’t clear.” There was a thud, some grumbling, and then the door swung open. Kipo rubbed her eyes with one hand and held the door open with the other.

“I’ll get right on it.”

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Wolf shouted from the bed, raising a finger in the air. Hugo rolled his eyes and walked off down the hallway. 

Song stood in the kitchen, looking out a window for the Mega-Pidgeon. Lio was cooking and trying to keep things from falling off of shelves.

“Song, it’s out back now. I got Kipo, she said she’s going to deal with it. I’m going to go out for a walk” Song turned and hugged him.

“Thanks, sweetie. Stay safe.” Hugo nodded and continued out the door.

He was careful to avoid catching the attention of the bird while he walked towards the forest, ducking behind things and freezing when it looked at him. When he reached the towering oaks he let out a sigh of relief and wandered around.

Eventually, he stumbled across an overgrown cottage. It had a weathered roof that was missing tiles and a broken window. The faded porch had a railing that was almost completely hidden by vines and flowers. The staircase was led to by overgrown cobblestone. He was drawn in by all the plants, dozens of different kinds that he knew weren’t native to the air. He knelt down and picked up a small sunflower and looked at it closely.

“Hey Hugo, whatcha doin’?” Hugo turned and offered Kipo the flower he was holding.

“Just going for a walk, look at what I have come across. Care for a sunflower? Also, how did you find me?”

“I’m part jaguar, I could smell you.” She accepted the flower and put it behind her ear, smiling softly. She looked past him at the array of flora at brought her hands to her cheeks.

“Look at all those flowers! Roses, carnations, camellias, so many different kinds! This gives me an idea. Sit down, I’m going to pick some.” She hurried around, moving quickly and grabbing many different types of flowers. Hugo couldn’t name them all, or even half of them.

“What are you going to do with all those?” he asked.

“I have an idea,” Kipo stated.

“Care to elaborate?”

“We’re going to make flower crowns.”

“Flower crowns?”

“Yeah, they’re crowns made of flowers. I only could make so many in our burrow but it’s the same basic formula with all plants.” She came back with her arms full of flowers and sat across from him, dropping them all onto the ground. “So, I’ll make one for you and you can make one for me. Just pick whichever ones grab your attention and I’ll show you how to make it. Also here, use this geranium as a base. Copy me.” 

Hugo had trouble following her movements and he had to ask her to slow down a few times but once he got it he found it easy. He quietly listened to Kipo go on about something Wolf said that was funny, or how cute Benson and Troy were together, or stories from her burrow and he nodded. He finished before Kipo, and his was noticeably messier but he was proud of it. Kipo looked at it and smiled.

“Black-eyed Susans, daisies, yellow tulips, and yellow jasmine. I like it! It’s very pretty! She gently took it from his hands and placed it on her head. “Here’s mine, it’s not the best but it’s for you. I used coriander, white chrysanthemum, thyme, and lily-of-the-valley. I feel like it fits you, metaphorically speaking, I hope literally too.” She leaned over and put the crown on Hugo’s head, it being slightly too big but it stayed where it was. “I dub thee, King Hugo.” Hugo stood up and brushed himself off, offering Kipo a hand to help her up.

“And then you are Princess Kipo. Now come, I presume breakfast will be ready soon.”

“Probably, especially since I chased the bird away so dad doesn’t have to keep multitasking.”

“I hope it’s not pancakes again.”


End file.
